User blog:Martin2/Global Warfare
Yes, I know it's not realistic. Yes, I know that the Powers That Be would just nuke each other. Who cares? CURRENT TURN TURN 0 The World Green: NATO Alliance Blue: European Union Yellow: Conglomerate of Southern America Red: Neo-Communist Russian Federation Dark Red: People's Republic of China Tan: United Islamic Republic Gray: African Bloc Brown: Non-Combatant Nations The Rules Leaders People sign up for the Combatant Nations. The leader is a player appointed by A) Force of arms or B) Vote. In Nato, EU, and Conglomerate of South America, leaders are elected by players in that nation. In Russia, China, and UIR, leaders are Dictators. Dictators are initially elected, but their terms do not expire. They can be taken out of power by other members via Secret Orders. More on those later. Leaders found to be abusing their power will be "deported" to other nations and others made leader. If no leader is chosen, the leader will be an NPC. Other Players Players who are not the leader will be given special roles by the leader or the GM. These players govern Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 rtain aspects of the nation. Such as, Admiral of the Navy, Chief Air Sergent, General of the Armies, etc. These positions may be elected or be appointed, depending on the nations leader. Countries with no Chief Executive In theses countries, there is no leader. Players in that nation bring up issues, and these issues are voted upon. Overt Orders These are orders made on this blog post. They inform other players what the nations would state officially. Covert Orders These are made within nations to the GM. You may only find out (legally) another countries covert orders when they are executed or if you have good spies. This is mostly an honor system. Do not look at other nation's covert orders. If the GM finds out you are doing this, your character will be killed and you must restart. If you do it twice you will be permanently banned. Orders Such as, attacking another nation, assassinating a foreign leader, proposing an alliance. Pretty much anything feasible in real life is possible. Countries NATO Led by a single Secretary-General. EU Led by a single secretary-general. COSA Led by one major leader. The six minor leaders vote and the major leader only makes decisions at 3-3 ties and has veto power. Russia Ruled jointly by two military dictators. PRC Led by a military dictator and a senate that has no power other than to advise. UIR A president that has absolute power once elected. African Bloc Total democracy. All members vote on decisions and each vote is counted equally. Military Forces All starting forces are: 2 aircraft carriers, 3 Destroyers, 5 Mechanized divisions (20 tanks) 10 Infantry divisions (100 soldiers) 5 Aircraft Divisions (10 Fighters, 3 bombers) 6 Submarines Purchasing New Forces All $ are in Millions Building times and costs: Aircraft carries: 6$, 10 turns. Destroyers: 3$, 4 Turns Mechanized division: 3$, 3 Turns Infantry Division: 2$, 2 turns Rapid Deploy Infantry: 4$, 1 turn Aircraft Division: 5$, 5 turns Submarine: 4$, 4 turns Starting Capital NATO: 50$ EU: 45$ COSA: 30$ NC Russian Federation: 35$ UIR: 30$ African Bloc: 25$ Command and Control Centers Nato C&C EU C&C COSA C&C NC Russia C&C PRC C&C UIR C&C African Bloc C&C Category:Blog posts Category:Games Category:Tactical Games